


Bedroom Hymns

by Alma



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, We're All Sinners, a little softer than previous work, blasphemy i guess, but I guess thats Josephs style, but smut nontheless, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: You were told from the start, that they were wrong, but when the helicopter crashed and you were faced by fate, you wondered: what if they were right?or:You have the hots for Joseph Seed and want to get laid. You're welcome!





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I wrote a story for a family member and I'm questioning my sanity. But hey, there we go. I hope you'll enjoy it and feel free to leave some messages about mistakes. #videogamesruinedmylife 
> 
> This is the first time I try this kinda writing style and you wouldn't believe how many times I accidentally wrote her/she, phew. Oh, and you are all filthy sinners and I know exactly what you're thinking, but no, I kept my distance from any kinky stuff. Not this kinda fic!
> 
> (and it says bedroom hymns and yet there are no beds, weird)  
> [Bedroom Hymns by Florence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-vrYeVGGZ0)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cherrybodt)

When you stepped into the church, you knew something was terrible off with the people within it. As superficial as your mind was shaped by society and life, you thought of the believer as scruffy and unkempt. Some of them had greasy hair, their clothes been muddy and perforated. You felt uneasy just looking at them, not to mention the fact they were heavily armed. Not even the orange drenched moonlight helped to give the whole situation some kind of godly perspective. Everything felt wrong. You followed the Marshal and the Sheriff, both tensed to the bones, knowing fully well that they were in danger. But things need to be done and you were eager to do your job and prove yourself. The closer you came, the clearer became your sight. You noticed a man on the other side of the church. In front of an altar of red drapes and candles. The words “Eden’s Gate” were visible on a screen to your right side, while on the other were another screen with some kind of verse. You weren’t really familiar with anything religious, heck, you weren’t even that much of a believer. You trusted your instincts and your abilities. Never have you ever felt the need to rely on faith. So whatever was written there, it might as well have been made-up by the cult. It was then, that you finally understood what he was saying. Before, you were too occupied with your surroundings, not liking the suspense within the dusty and heated air. “We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!”

The Marshal stepped forward, not caring much about the chill words of the Sheriff, who just wanted to get out of this alive. “Joseph Seed!” he spitted towards the man, who wasn’t wearing a shirt - you noticed. Well, you noticed before, but it only just now occurred to you as pretty weird. It was hard to fully see what kind of tattoos were placed all over his chest and arms, you assumed the back as well. There was a crown on his chest, probably marking him as the leader. While right underneath it, you found the words Eden’s Gate again. Talking about commitment. You had some tattoos yourself, but you remembered fully well, how long it took you to convince yourself to let your skin be pierced for eternity.  “I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm! Now, I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see ‘em!” You noticed how some of the freaks stood up and moved closer to the self-proclaimed “Father”. They were eyeing the four of you, already shouting their disagreement. Joseph, on the other hand, indeed raised his hands and tilted them towards you, as if knowing that you’d have the honor of taking him captive. 

“Here they are” he smoothly perceived. “the Locusts in our garden. You see they’ve come for me.”

You were stepping back upon realizing that you and your partners were in the middle of the mob. Everyone of the believer was stepping closer, encircling you. “They’ve come to take me away from you.” His voice got louder. You figured that it wouldn’t be easy at all to arrest a megalomaniac with thousands of people as his followers. They all looked like the worst kinda criminals and with every passing second, your discomfort grew. “They’ve come to destroy all that we built!”

“Now hold on!” the Sheriff yelled towards the Marshal, trying to keep him from pulling his gun. “do not touch that service weapon! Hold on and stand down. Everyone, calm down!” Reluctantly they all listened, you included. Though your eyes were focused on the man behind the mob. You noticed his stare and felt uncomfortable heat rising up within you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, since the missing light covered his face in darkness. But you were sure, that it wasn’t anything good. After all, he provoke some sort of revolt, even though you all tried to stay peaceful. Joseph stepped down from the podium, running with his hands over the shoulders of his followers in front of him. They suddenly went quiet, as if eager to listen to some more words - or orders. He moved past them, eyes behind bright sunglasses locked onto the Marshal. While they all went still, somebody moved behind their group. Contrary to all the followers Eden’s Gate could call theirs, neither Joseph nor the man walking behind him were as uncultivated looking as the mob. 

“We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go.” Joseph forced his believers to leave the place and it took you off guard. A few seconds before, you were sure he and his people wanted to kill you, but now they were leaving in peace. “God will not let them take me.” They were eyeing you angrily while moving past you and your companions. You still felt their stare long after they moved outside. Moving forward, after giving space, Joseph was busy praying towards the church roof. His arms stretched upwards, head tilted back. Although you didn’t believe in anything he said, his words caused you to shudder nonetheless.

“I saw when the  _ Lamb _ opened the  _ First Seal _ , and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the fours beasts say, come and see…” It took you a second to realise they still weren’t alone with him, since a group of well dressed followers gathered behind him. Though you assumed they were more important than just followers; a girl in a white, flowery dress, the man from before with a probably pretty expensive coat and some other man, seemingly a veteran with red hair. 

“Step forward” the Marshal annoyingly interrupted the  _ Father _ and it even made you roll your eyes. You figured, that there wasn’t need to provoke him any further, since he indeed wanted to go with them voluntarily. Instead of obeying the Marshals order, Joseph turned to him, voice louder than before. “-and I saw, and behold it was a white horse…” He moved closer, glance wandering from the Marshal to the Sheriff, until he spotted you once again. “-and hell followed with him.” His hands moved to you, showing you his open palms, eyes locked on yours. And for some reason, you couldn’t move right away. Everything he said, made no sense in your ears and yet, there was something threatening within the echo. “Rookie” Burke woke you up. “-cuff this son of a bitch.”

Joseph shook his head slowly, not averting his gaze in the slightest. “God will not let you take me.” he repeated. The Marshal noticed your hesitation, just like the people in front of you. There was some knowledge in Josephs emotionless glance and you didn’t know why you felt the way you suddenly did. Angry and sad. Powerful and powerless at the same time. “Rook, put the cuffs on him!” came it from your left side, daring you to do your job. As if awaken from a sudden trance, you rushed forward and took his hands, pulling the cuffs from your belt and tightening them around his wrists. He didn’t fight you, nor did the people behind him. “Sometimes the best thing to do” he whispered. “is to walk away.”

You were told from the start, that they were wrong, but when the helicopter crashed and you were faced by fate, you wondered: what if they were right?

____________

_ “Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me.”  _ Joseph smiled at you and took your face in both of his hands, running his thumb over your soft cheeks.  _ “I once was lost, but now I’m found. Was blind, but now… I see.”  _ He enjoyed your angelic voice, singing just for him. You faced his whole family and it took you several hits, but in the end you realised how wrong your life had been. 

When you met John, you recognized all your mistakes you’ve ever made in life. Sins weren’t what you’ve called them in the past, but were was the difference? You’d been greedy towards friends and family, your education always came first. Money was a huge part and the lifestyle that  came with it. Meeting John helped you to see your sin within the wrath. You held a grudge against a lot of things in life. Never having enough time for yourself, always doing what people expected from you, relationship you had ended with cheating or hate. Finally you saw what had been the cause for your anger. Yet you were an assistant to the Resistance, backstabbing Joseph’s followers. But when it came to killing John to end his regime, you showed mercy. At least that was what your companions assumed, since you never showed your gratitude towards John and sorts. 

At the Henbane River region you’d met Faith. Your mind had played tricks with you and you weren’t sure what of these things really truthfully happened. She was sweet and chaste, always smiled and you felt yourself return it several times. You couldn’t really open up as fast as you did towards John, since the drugs messed with your head strongly. But similar to John, her words were true as well. Indeed did you never feel really free. Whatever you did, you always  _ had to.  _ Liabilities over liabilities, it determined your life from the start. Although the whole drug aspect didn’t appeal to you that much, you didn’t manage to find the strength to resist it any longer. When the Resistance provoked a confrontation with her, they send you, which they proclaimed as a mistake afterwards. All you did was talking to her and it’s been a long conversation. 

Meeting Jacob on the other hand, threw you back into your old mind-set. You hated this guy from the first second. He called you weak and put you through tests, until even Joseph visited you during your captivity. You couldn’t remember how long you really housed within the dirty cells he’d put you inside. You had managed to hear whimpers from the sides, but any other cell had been out of your eyesight. Jacob had been threatening, but you understood his trial. The only difference was, your connection to the Resistance lost all together, after Joseph had talked to you. He promised you absolution and salvation, he’d welcome you within Eden’s Gate and beware you from the final step of the trial. Keeping you human and safe. You remembered how you reached through the cell bars and put a hand on top of his. He’d smiled and you discovered the truth. The truth, that he was right.

_ “Was grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believe.” _

To ensure their safety, you reclaimed everything you destroyed before. You build it back up and proven yourself with the death of a few members of the Resistance. You still remembered their faces and now they were freed. They had been sure the Bliss was responsible for your behavior, called you traitor and weak afterwards. But you knew your purpose and how to atone, and they’d learn it as well. 

_ “Through many dangers, toils and snares, we have already come. Was grace that brought us safe thus far, and grace will lead us home. _ _ ”  _ Your voice got more quiet and you lost yourself within the silent setting. You’ve me him in the church, after your duty was done. You did everything for him and he seemingly was pleased. You helped restoring the safety of their people, of the family he welcomed you into. It hasn’t been an easy road nor did you get through without some wounds, but you knew, that Joseph would do anything to keep his promise, to heal your wounds and scars, just like his own. It didn’t take you too much time to realise that your love for the Father was deeper than it was allowed. You accepted your sins, you believed in him - if not completely in God - but you couldn’t shove down the longing you was experiencing. Your eyes wandered in awe so often, you lost count of it and even though you tried to ignore it, he knew about it. Of course he did and it was cowardly of you to even think he didn’t know. John helped you face your sins, Faith led you down their path and Jacob trained you for the world to come. Joseph, though, embraced the person you’ve become. The person he’d seen walk inside this church when they first met. You were part of His plan and you’d reach the new world. You’d walk into Eden, at his side. Many times he told you how special you were for their cause, how helpful you’d been and that he appreciated your presence within their community. “God has blessed me.” he whispered, after leaning forward and pressing his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and put your hands over his, still lingering on your cheeks. You remembered fully well what you’d thought of him at first sight, but everything changed and the light opened your eyes. He opened your eyes. “He wanted you to be here with me, be part of the family. You devoted yourself to us. To _ me _ .” You leaned into his touch and your lips were forming a silent  _ yes _ . A word you learned quickly since your arrival. 

“When the time comes, I want you at my side.” The silence made you think; think about the future and how it came to this moment. “I’m at your side,” you mumbled, daring to open your eyes slightly. Joseph inhaled deeply before jerking his head back, taking in an eyeful of you. 

“You’ll be free from sin, once we walk through Eden’s Gate, ‘till then…” He ran his hand over your shoulders and fumbled with the hem of your white shirt. “... may  _ God _ be my witness.” Even though this situation was unexpected and surprising, you couldn’t pretend to care about the fact, that he was willingly risking his pureness. His intentions were clear once he opened your shirt, yet he kept his eyes on yours. His hand roamed over your bared and clear skin at your sides. Wrath was written underneath your collarbones and Joseph created a mentally note scratch it with a hot knife. You were free from that sin, but there were so many more to come. So many more to absorb, become and get rid of. Joseph was eager to help, especially since you tried to please him in any way possible. You willingly would stab yourself, if it meant to get one step closer to paradise. He’d told you everything about their Eden and what to expect, his words and acts just made it even clearer what your position would be. You’d gladly bear his children, you’d gladly be his wife, you’d gladly follow his lead. There was no sin in pure love and naked skin, there was no sin if he didn’t told you so.

__this is his body  
This is his blood  
Such selfish prayers  
And I can't get enough

**†**

Bedded between red drapes and lit candles, you could see his face christal clear within the shallow light of the moon’s reflection, shining through the coloured glass. You were most definitely interested to see a whole other side of the man who you called leader. Between hot breathes and skilfull hands, you felt a certain craving returning to the base of your bones, causing you to shudder underneath him. His lips were drawing sinful sighs out of your chest, heaving against his own. It relieved you to the core, that he was just as trapped into another kind of blissful state like you. He wasn’t like any other man you’ve ever met in a long shot, which was frankly not surprising at all. His movements were reasoned, as if he was following a pattern and deeper goal. You were writhing underneath his touch, relishing his calloused hands on your heated skin, waiting for salvation. He took his time, almost worshipping the body created by God. “Sing for me, my love.” he ordered, half-heartedly smiling, too occupied restraining his human instincts to drown within the sight. You were sprawled in front of him, not ashamed of yourself in the slightest. He was kneeling between your legs, observing your reactions of running his hands over your legs you casual pressed against his sides, almost trapping him. You didn’t really know what he wanted to hear, but his patient stare gave you an idea. You repeated your song purring, barely audible but enough for Joseph to proceed. You enjoyed being handled, instead of interfering. It was a mystery to you how he managed to keep his posture, even though you could clearly see that his body was just as much longing for you, like you did for him. You were sure, that your short patience was visible to him, but he never stayed with his eyes at one spot on your body for too long - except your eyes. He either had enough self-confidence and didn’t need to see your wet entrance, or he just didn’t care at all. While listening to your tremulant ditty, he moved over you and kissed your shoulder carefully, his hand moved up your sides, forcing a shiver down your spine. Your greedy hands ran over his chest so close to your own, you could feel the scarred skin under your fingertips and you felt the weight of your own decisions once again, not regretting it, but doubting your strength. You felt his hand hovering over your chest, lightly tracing over the scarred tattoo you received yourself, reminding you of your own future commitment to the community. You couldn’t deny the gratefulness of having this word carved into your body for eternity. It marked the beginning of your absolution. You were part of this family. You were  _ his.  _ As if he’d know what you were thinking, you felt some pressure around your neck, gasping in surprise, stopping the innocent song. You arched your spine upwards, when you felt the heat rise. He pushed his body against yours, causing you to feel his painfully hard length sliding against your soaking middle. Involuntarily, you wrapped your legs around his waist, raising your hip in the process. It took you some time to reach down between you and him, but once you managed, you lined him up with your entrance. You felt him groan into your ear the second he pushed himself in, your body tensed up and your already dull breath hitched heavily. Not only did his love fill your heart and soul, now he even possessed your physical body. 

His grip grew tighter and your eyes rolled back, your hands were piercing into his waist the second he circled his hips, thrusting into you without giving you lots of time to adjust. He had retreated a bit to take a good look at your spaced out condition. Your mind was hazy and you felt the euphoria creeping through your system. You felt whole and loved, understood and cared about. This was more than giving in to some human needs, this was trust building and giving you a new responsibility. And you were sure to never disappoint him in the future. It’s been an underestimation to say you were expecting something  _ godlike  _ to happen, but feeling high and getting closer to  _ heaven  _ hadn’t been a part of your thoughts. Your heart was racing and you felt your voice getting higher. Luckily the hand around your neck loosened a little, giving you the chance to catch your breath. Relentlessly, Joseph thrusted into you, letting the lascivious sound of the love-making echoing off the church walls. You could feel your body aching, cursing inwardly due the lack of preparation for this moment, since the wooden ground wasn’t really pleasing and comfortable. But you wouldn’t change that now, unless Joseph wanted to. You were devoted to him and any demand from your side was pushed away, as if you never ever had any needs. He were all you need and your hoarse voice was making this obvious. A few months ago you would have died out of laughter and embarrassment if somebody would have told you, you would end up in a situation like this. Now it was the most serious thing ever and upon realisation that this was really happening, you could feel the moan bubbling out of your throat before hearing. It was impossible to describe what happened with your mind and body, since everything felt surreal. You were here with him and he loved you in a deeper sense than any other person before. This was built for eternity and you were ready to face a new era, no matter what it would bring, as long as he’d keep his promise. 

With strength you didn’t know you still had, you raised your body into his lap, off the hard ground. You met his surprised blue eyes and you couldn’t keep the smile from appearing on your lips when you melted into his tight embrace. This time you acquired enough sense to lead the way, your body moving on its own accord. Unexpectedly, Joseph accepted the change of events, permitting you to do as you pleased. Your hands ran over his shoulders until they were placed on his neck, thumbs brushing over his jawline, feeling his beard against your palm. Instantly, you nuzzled into his cheek, before planting a chaste kiss against some bruised skin. God knew what happened to him the past years and you were eager to know everything about him. It wasn’t quite curiosity, but most likely a greater understanding you wanted to achieve. The kiss you started on his lips was sweet and slow. You almost regretted starting it in the first place, assuming you weren’t allowed to initiate such act, but feeling his rejoinder encouraged you to go further ahead. He wanted you as his wife and every cell yearned for this title. You hoped that this wasn’t the taste of the forbidden fruit, flooding your mind; yet if it were, you’d rather turn back into a sinner than living separated from him. Wistful sighs and moans were disclosing the ending of the merging. You found yourself twitching and shuddering on top of him, clinging onto his shoulders, searching for halt, your nails digging into his already scarred skin. His face was buried against your neck, his breath hot against your sudden ice-cold body. The church bells  were ringing inside your ears and you savoured the tingling sensation of him filling you up. Joseph knew about the end of the world, and believing his words, within a few months they’d walk through Eden’s Gate and you’d live a peaceful life within a new world, with a child of your own. As his wife, as a mother and as one of the few to survive the wrath of God. Maybe you should worry, but within his arms, you couldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess God let you take him after all, amirite?? (ok bye, love you).


End file.
